Two is Better than One
by TheKilljoys
Summary: What if James had fallen in love with a different girl? What if Lily loved Severus back? This is a story on James and Lily's journey through Hogwarts, both separate, both when neither collides.


**So this is my first ever Harry Potter Fanfic ever, so take it easy on the flames. There might be some times when James will ask about Lily or when she would strike up a conversation with James, but they never really go deeper than that. (Hee hee)**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 1 – James POV**

"C'mon James, breakfast is going to end soon!"

"Coming!" I called, hastily putting on my school uniform and making sure I had all the books that I needed for today. Hogwarts doesn't have lockers, so we carried our books around all the time. It wasn't such a bother, though. Some people just jinx their books to float around, following them around for their class periods. Sadly, I haven't reached that level of skill yet. I am still a second year, after all.

Grabbing my books and tucking my wand inside my pocket, I dashed out, but not before admiring my face in the mirror. My jet black untidy hair I don't bother to fix was still naturally tussled, my hazel eyes sparkling like they always do. I couldn't help myself. Even the ladies admit I am handsome guy for the age of twelve.

I snatched up the sack that held my potion ingredients. That's the one class I look forward to, since Resmelda Smidgit is in it. Who is she? She is possibly the most fascinating, most beautiful girl in the whole entire Magical World. Her pretty brown-with-purple-highlights hair and her always-shimmering blue eyes were almost too intimidating to look at. I have the way with other girls, but whenever I see her my ability to speak just dies. I sighed with hopelessness. Of all the girls that fancy me, I just happen to love the girl that doesn't. But I had to push that all away today. I'm having a transfiguration test today, something I excel at. And then Quidditch try-outs afterwards! This could possibly be the best day ever.

** -x-x-x-x- Lily's POV**

"_Oh, Lily, how could you be so daft?" _ Those were the first words had come to my mind when I woke up. I had the same usual routine. Brush my teeth with Mrs. Haggardly's Teeth Whitening Toothpaste; comb my hair with my simple pink plastic comb, and slip into my adjusted Hogwarts uniform so that the skirt was a little tad longer, and that the dip in the neckline just a bit higher. I just didn't like boys looking down whenever they talk to me, seeing as I'm twelve and all. I'm too young for that kind of tomfoolery. But as I was grumbling about how unreliable guys are, something hit me.

I had forgotten to drink the Dignifyer potion.

I had to mask my 'beauty,' as Resmelda, my roommate, calls it. I didn't want boys to be chasing me, especially just for my looks, at this time and age. That's why, every weekend, I restock my Dignifyer potion, drink it every Sunday night, and wake up the next day just plain average. I keep my dark red hair and my almond shaped, brilliant green eyes, but after the Dignifyer potion, its more low key. People don't notice me much, and when they do, it's when Mr. Slughorn compliments me on my amazing work on the selected potion of the day.

Oh, what will I do now? I'll just have to keep my head down and not talk to anyone, I suppose. My books and my school supplies, such as my quill and inkpot, rested neatly on my bed stand, like it always was. I walked over to my jewelry box, but instead of necklaces and bracelets inside, there were small pouches of Potion supplies, like pickled leech suckers and spliced ram intestine. A shiver of excitement ran through me. How I loved Potions! Especially since I get to work alongside Severus, maybe one of the most shyest, but passionate guys at Hogwarts. How I would giggle whenever he dropped his carefully measured snake egg yolk onto the ground, or when he accidentally cut his bark-of-larch at the wrong angle. I'd always give him my share of ingredients and advise him on how to sprinkle powdered dragon scales properly into a Meldeuce potion, or where exactly to slice a lizard's heart in half. He'd always enthusiastically write whatever I say into his textbook, which was already advanced to a sixth grade level.

Oh, how could I miss out on today?

**So that was the first chapter, and I hope you liked reading it! I know it might have a couple of grammar mistakes, but you know. Tomato potato, tomato potato.**

**Don't forget to review, and tell me what you want to see! Do you want Resmelda to crush James' heart? Do you want Lily to set Severus on fire? (Which would be very entertaining to write) Should James fail his Quidditch try-outs or succeed? **

**Those questions will all be answered if only you guys review! **


End file.
